


Glimmer

by orphan_account



Series: Sweetpea [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Peter is 23 in this, Pregnant Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby kicks for the first time, but mostly just pure fluff, maybe just a small hint of hurt/comfort bc of the prior miscarriages, mentions of prior miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Did you feel that?” Peter gasped softly after Tony felt a little… twitch or tap against his hand.“Yeah, what -” Tony cut himself off as his brain caught up and realized that was thebaby moving. “Oh my God,” he breathed and… why were his eyes burning and his face wet all of a sudden?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Sweetpea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693846
Comments: 33
Kudos: 365





	Glimmer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Tbh I'm having a really hard night here. It's 3:30AM and I can't sleep so... why not write some mpreg fluff? lol
> 
> This is definitely inspired by this AMAZING picture: http://jingli592.lofter.com/post/1ff581a3_1c7b92920 
> 
> Go look at it because it's wonderful and adorable.
> 
> Hope you all like it! Please leave a comment if you did!!!! I might do a part two or make this into a series if enough people are interested in it! <3 <3
> 
> Warnings: There is mentions of past miscarriages so proceed with caution if that's triggering for you. It's not very graphic but it is talked about.

Honestly? Peter absolutely adored the little baby bump that was developing. 

After two years of trying, fertility treatments, and miscarriages… both of them were absolutely ecstatic when Peter’s stomach started to round out somewhere around the beginning of the second trimester. Tony was obsessed and Peter couldn’t blame him. 

They’ve never gotten to this point before. Hope starting to fade in that this could be it. This time would be different. They were going to have a baby for real this time. It was equal parts terrifying and amazing.

Peter’s morning sickness had gotten better, too. Sometimes he’d still get bouts of nausea and certain smells sent him running to the nearest bathroom but it wasn’t constant, 24/7 nausea. Which meant cravings were starting to set in. 

They weren’t anything weird but usually sweets. Tony was more than happy to provide, having sworn to absolutely spoil Peter for the next five months until their baby was born. What Peter wanted, he got. Back massages, foot rubs, ice cream, pancakes for the fifth morning in a row. It didn’t matter. 

But it was rather worrying when Tony looked at his phone and saw the text from Peter telling him not to stop at the store and just get home. 

The Alpha tried not to let his thoughts run wild. If anything serious was happening Peter would have interrupted his meeting. He had before. And Tony made sure FRIDAY wouldn’t filter out his calls. 

Even so, Tony couldn’t help but drive a little faster on his way to their condo. Memories flashing through his mind of coming home to Peter after he’d interrupted that meeting; curled up in the bathtub, shaking from a mix of pain, blood loss, and shock. It was the first and definitely most traumatic miscarriage he had. It completely blindsided both of them considering they were nearly in the clear according to their midwife. Almost 12 weeks along when they lost the baby.

Relief flooded over Tony when he spotted Peter lounging in one of the big, plush chairs in their living room. Curled up, wearing nothing but one of Tony’s T-shirts that was way too big on him and his favorite pair of panties - the soft, silky ones. The shirt laid over Peter’s stomach, clinging to the bump and the Omega was rubbing little circles over his slightly swollen belly.

“Hey, baby. What’s going on?” Tony asked, slipping his shoes off and coming in to walk over to Peter. “You decide you didn’t want the cookies n cream ice cream anymore?” Tony teased, leaning down to kiss Peter softly.

Peter eagerly kissed back, smiling against Tony’s lips and giggling softly. “No. I still want it. I was just hoping you’d get here in time before…” he trailed off a little, chewing on his lip and looking down at his stomach.

“Before what, angel?” Tony asked, kneeling down and laying his hand against Peter’s stomach. 

If it were realistically possible, Tony would never stop touching Peter’s little bump. Counting down the days until they’d have their little miracle in their arms. Though Peter grumbling and shifting around didn’t help answer the question. The younger man poking at his stomach and dragging Tony’s hand over to a different spot. 

“Did you feel that?” Peter gasped softly after Tony felt a little… tap against his hand.

“Yeah, what -” Tony cut himself off as his brain caught up and realized that was the _baby moving_. “Oh my God,” he breathed and… why were his eyes burning and his face wet all of a sudden? 

Tony shifted a little closer on his knees, pushing Peter’s shirt up until it was bunched at his chest and brought both of his hands up to cup Peter’s stomach. 

“Yeah, isn’t that awesome?” Peter laughed, running a hand through Tony’s hair. “I was scared it’d stop moving around like that before you got to feel it,” Peter explained. “Sometimes if you like… press against a spot, they’ll kick there or move,” Peter told him with a grin. 

“Holy shit,” Tony muttered breathlessly when he gently pressed two fingers against Peter’s stomach and got another little kick in return. “That’s our baby. That’s really -” Tony cut himself off again with a little choked off laugh, leaning forward to press a few soft kisses against Peter’s stomach. “Hey there, sweetheart,” he whispered against Peter’s skin. “Don’t take this as an invitation but we can’t wait to meet you. As soon as you’re done growing in there. I love you - we love you, sweetpea.” 

Okay when did someone start cutting onions? Because now Peter couldn’t hold back his tears, either. Heart bursting with emotion. This whole situation suddenly became tangibly real now that he could _feel the baby_ moving. A sure, solid sign that it was alive and healthy in there. 

They were having a baby. Finally. 

Peter grabbed Tony’s arm to pull him off of the floor for a wet, salty kiss. It didn’t last long, both of them smiling too much. Instead Tony nuzzled against the mating mark standing out boldly on Peter’s neck and brought a hand back to his stomach. 

“I love you, Pete, so much,” Tony whispered against the Omega’s neck.

Peter’s jaw ached from how much he was smiling. “I love you, too, darling,” he said with a grin, his hand resting on top of Tony’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment if you did! Or if you'd like this to become a short little series with more fluffy moments from Peter's pregnancy. I appreciate and love all comments even if it's just a heart!
> 
> Thank you!! <3 <3


End file.
